Treachery, Faith and the Great River (episode)
Odo is contacted by Weyoun, who reveals that he wants to defect to the Federation. Meanwhile, O'Brien and Nog sail down the Great Material Continuum. Summary Odo is skeptical when he receives a message from Gul Russol, who used to be one of his most reliable informants. Russol was executed when Cardassia joined the Dominion, or so Odo thought. At the rendezvous point on a barren moon, Odo instead finds Weyoun, who announces that he wants to defect to the Federation. Back on Deep Space 9, Miles O'Brien is in dire straits. Captain Sisko has ordered him to get the ''Defiant'''s gravity net up and running in three days, even though the station already needs far too many repairs... and the needed graviton stabilizer won't be available for three weeks. Nog offers the chief his help, but O'Brien thinks that Nog will only get him in deeper trouble. explains to Miles O'Brien how the universe works]] After Nog talks the chief into giving him his authorization code, the Ferengi begins wheeling and dealing for the stabilizer in the chief's name. Not long after, the captain's desk turns up missing. Nog explains that it is on loan to Al Lorenzo, chief of operations on Decos Prime, who wants a holophoto of himself sitting behind it (he collects such photos). Nog has set up a chain of deals: in exchange for the loan of the desk, Lorenzo will give O'Brien an induction modulator, which O'Brien can then trade to the for a phaser emitter. The phaser emitter will then go to the , which has the graviton stabilizer that O'Brien needs. As O'Brien panics, seeing disaster ahead, Nog tells the chief to have faith in the Great Material Continuum, which Ferengi believe flows through the universe like a river, bringing people the things they need from those that have, and back again. Meanwhile, on the barren moon, Weyoun's offer to trade valuable intelligence about the Dominion in exchange for asylum in the Federation seems too good an offer to pass up. Odo agrees to take Weyoun back to DS9 on the runabout Rio Grande, but before they get very far they receive a transmission from Cardassia. Odo is surprised to see that the transmission is from Legate Damar – and Weyoun. It turns out that the Weyoun with Odo is clone number six (the Weyoun the crew has had the majority of previous dealing was the fifth clone who died after a transporter "accident"), who is apparently defective as he has a lack of faith in the Founders. The Weyoun clone 7, the one with Damar, orders clone 6 to activate his termination implant, a device all Vorta clones have inside their brains. When 6 refuses, Damar vows that the runabout will never return to DS9. After ending the transmission, Damar tells Weyoun 7 they will have to order the Jem'Hadar to destroy the runabout; however, Weyoun refuses to harm a Founder. Damar is able prod him into agreeing, as Odo does not consider himself a Founder and they will not need to tell the Jem'Hadar, or anyone else. Soon a Jem'Hadar fighter appears and tries to shoot down and destroy the runabout. Weyoun 6 gives details to Odo about the weakness of the fighter which allows Odo to destroy it with a sustained twin-Phaser blast. At Dominion Headquarters, Damar and Weyoun 7 are astonished that a simple runabout could destroy a Jem'Hadar fighter and resolve to simply send more ships from a nearby base. At that moment, the Female Changeling arrives and inquires what they are sending ships after. They simply say that they found a runabout spying on the base. However, Damar notices something odd about the Founder: her face is parched with very noticeable wrinkles. She quickly morphs the wrinkles away, insists she is alright, and orders the temperature lowered. Meanwhile, O'Brien becomes increasingly anxious when Nog disappears from the station. Things get worse when General Martok confronts him about his missing bloodwine and demands that it be returned at once. chase the ''Rio Grande'' through an ice field]] As they continue their journey back to the station, Weyoun 6 tells Odo the story of how the Vorta came to be in the service of the Founders. The Vorta were nothing more than timid, ape-like forest dwellers when one day they saw a shapeshifter for the first time. It was fleeing a group of solids. A family of Vorta hid the Changeling from its pursuers and the grateful changeling promised that one day they would transform the Vorta into a powerful people. After Odo expresses satisfaction that his people are capable of kindness, Weyoun makes a startling revelation: the Founders are dying. The entire Great Link is suffering from a strange disease (a morphogenic virus). Only Odo, it seems, is not infected. More Jem'Hadar ships show up, so Odo takes the runabout into an ice field and hides it in a large chunk of ice and powers down. But within hours the Jem'Hadar flush them out. Knowing that the situation is hopeless, and to save Odo's life so that at least one Founder survives, Weyoun 6 contacts Weyoun 7 and asks him to call off the attack. Weyoun 7 watches as Weyoun 6 activates his termination device. Satisfied, Weyoun 7 orders the Jem'Hadar ships to stop attacking. Meanwhile, Weyoun 6 asks Odo for his blessing before he dies. Although Odo despises the idea that the Vorta see the Founders as gods, he grants Weyoun 6 his wish. Back on DS9, the Great Material Continuum comes through. Sisko's desk is back, looking spiffier than ever, the stabilizer is on hand, and the captain is happy. Even Martok is happy - the bloodwine his wife sent him was not returned but in its place were several cases of 2309 bloodwine, a better vintage than that Sirella sent him. Memorable quotes "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." "Chief, I can't operate under those kinds of restrictions." : - O'Brien and Nog "I don't think the universe is ready for two Weyouns." "I couldn't agree more." : - Odo and Weyoun 7 "It's the force that binds the universe together." "Oh, I must have missed that class at Engineering School" : - Nog And O'Brien, speaking of the Great Material Continuum "Has it ever occurred to you that you believe the Founders are gods because that's what they want you to believe? That they built that into your genetic code?" "Of course they did. That's what gods do. After all, why be a god if there's no one to worship you?" : - Odo and Weyoun 6 "Where are my cases of bloodwine!?" "I do not know, General, but I promise you I will find out." : - Martok and Worf "Then let's just say I left Cardassia because my life was in danger." "From whom?" "Everyone." "Aren't you being a little paranoid?" "Of course I'm paranoid, everyone's trying to kill me!" : - Weyoun 6 and Odo "What do you think?" "It's white." "I know it's white, I'm gonna' paint it." "It's the wrong shape. The wrong height. The wrong width. Other than that it's perfect. The captain will never suspect you switched desks on him." "Julian, I need help, not sarcasm." "I'm afraid Nog is the only one that can help you now." "If he gets back to the station before the captain does." "Maybe he's not coming back. Maybe he's decided to make a run for it." (Kira enters) "That isn't the captain's desk!" "He's gonna' paint it." "Get it out of here!" : - O'Brien and Bashir with a small interruption from Kira, about the captains desk that Nog loaned out "It's is just such an honor to be with a g... ''(clears throat) a security officer." : - '''Weyoun 6' Background information * Philip Kim's original idea for this episode involved Weyoun coming to Sisko to ask for his help because the Founders are breeding a new race called the Modain, who are to replace the Jem'Hadar. The Modain are far tougher and more aggressive than the Jem'Hadar, and even more loyal to the Founders. Weyoun convinces Sisko that it would be in everybody’s best interest to destroy the breeding facility where the Modain are being developed. After destroying the facility however, Sisko discovers that Weyoun was lying - the Modain were not being bred to replace the Jem'Hadar, they were being bred to replace the Vorta. Ira Steven Behr had been looking for a good Weyoun/Odo story since the sixth season, and he believed that Kim's idea could be modified to fit. Consequently he assigned the script to David Weddle and Bradley Thompson, who altered Kim's story into the final episode. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Like a few other ''Deep Space Nine'' episodes, the final title works equally well for both the A and B stories (Rio Grande means Great River, referring to the Great Material Continuum; treachery refers to Weyoun 6's defection, and faith to his loyalty to Odo.) * The Female Changeling begins to exhibit the effects of the morphogenic virus in this episode. The virus was created by Section 31, who infected Odo with it in the fourth season episode . Odo in turn infected the Great Link in the season 4 finale . Presumably, he was also "cured" of the virus in that episode when he was made a solid. He was subsequently re-infected by the Female Changeling in the sixth season episode , which explains why Odo and Weyoun believe that Odo is in fact free of the disease even though other Founders have begun to exhibit symptoms. * It's possible that Gul Russol is the contact to whom Odo speaks in ; he mentions that Russol was one of his most reliable contacts, and in , he obviously places great faith in his informant, so there is a possibility that they are one in the same. * This is the first episode in which Damar expresses a strong sense of patriotism, mentioning all that Cardassia has lost in the Dominion War. This would go on to be a major factor in his character turning against the Dominion in the ten-hour, nine episode arc which closes the series. * The origins (or possible origins) of the Vorta are revealed in this episode. Ira Steven Behr came up with this story, and of it, he says, "I like to get the audience thinking one way about a character or a race, making them think that these are definitely the bad guys. Then you slip something like this in so they have to reevaluate the opinion you've already given them. These are still the bad guys, but now, at least, you understand something about why. So I just loved that the Vorta, this calculating, race, started out as Hobbit-like cute little creatures who were genetically altered and directed to do these horrible things." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The writers saw Odo's reluctant acceptance that for the Vorta, he truly is a God, as being his first step in deciding to return to the Founders at the end of the series. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Jeffrey Combs has stated that this was his favorite episode, not only because of the amount of screen time he got, but also because of the opportunity of playing two completely different 'types' of Weyoun in a single episode; "One Weyoun was defective, but that didn't mean that he was weak or that he wasn't manipulative or that he couldn't see what the other Weyoun is doing. Finding the right balance was tricky, so it really was my most challenging show. I would say to myself, 'Okay, now, how would ''that Weyoun say that line and how would this Weyoun react to it'. I tried to make Weyoun 6 a Weyoun of a different color, a Weyoun who could align himself with the Federation and see the flaws in his leaders. This actually appealed to me. I've always thought that Weyoun had some innate goodness in him somewhere. It's just difficult finding it because the Vorta are genetically designed to be loyal. But one person's defectiveness is another person's enlightenment. He was blind but now he could see. And for that, he was labeled a 'problem.' That was fun to play. I thought of each Weyoun as a different slice of the same pizza. One just didn't have any pepperoni on it''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * On the runabout, Weyoun was trying to eat a pepperoni pizza with chopsticks. * The B-story of this episode recalls both the first season episode and the fifth season episode insofar as Nog is trying to acquire something specific, but keeps getting other items in an attempt to work his way back to what he originally wanted. * Of the B-story, which is based on the 1961 novel , with Nog taking the role of , Aron Eisenberg states, "This was Nog taking the same energy and Ferengi ideals he'd had before he joined Starfleet and incorporating them into his goals in Starfleet. What I love about having an honest Ferengi in Starfleet is that he knows how to manipulate the situation. In Starfleet, you go through certain channels to get things done. It's all very official. Nog just feels that you don't have to. You can do it this way and it works just as easily and it's ''much faster. He thinks it's perfectly natural to do this. No one else in Starfleet would have done things this way except Nog''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The idea of an officer who wants to sit behind Sisko's desk was Ira Behr's joke about how obsessed Trekkies can become. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Referenced Rules of Acquisition: #168 ("Whisper your way to success") * It remains a mystery why air and an appropriate temperature are needed to keep Odo alive as he does not eat, it's safe to assume has has no metabolism that would need oxygen as a fuel and temperature as a catalyst. ' ' also sees another changeling having no problem with at least changing into something that can live in space. * This is the first and only time since the discovery of the Dominion that Odo has been referred to as a "shapeshifter" instead of a Changeling. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 7.3, *As part of the DS9 Season 7 DVD collection Links and references Main cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Nicole deBoer as Ezri Dax *Michael Dorn as Worf *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Guest stars * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun * Casey Biggs as Damar * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * Max Grodénchik as Rom * Salome Jens as the Female Changeling References bloodwine; Cardassian Central Command; Cardassian Rebellion; Decos Prime; defector; Desoto, Robert; Dominion; Rules of Acquisition; Gamzian wine; Gant; genetic engineering; ''Gettysburg'', USS; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Kava nut; Kuiper belt; paint; Picard, Jean-Luc; quartermaster; sailor; Sirella; squadron; termination implant; Willoughby, Edgar External links * * |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Verrat, Glaube und gewaltiger Fluß es:Treachery, Faith, and the Great River nl:Treachery, Faith, and the Great River